Fringe Episode 102  The Same Old Story poem
by gameoff
Summary: This is a recap of episode 1x02 of Fringe, in poetry form.


In Boston Mass is where our story begins, Season 1, episode 2 of Fringe

The Same Old Story, boy sleeps with girl, boy gets dressed in a hurry

Here's where our tale deviates from the norm, boy takes out tools as though he has surgery to perform

Meanwhile girl talks alot, asking him questions, then admitting her business it's not

He answers readily enough, all the while concentrating on his orange stuff

She stops talking and starts to groan, she gets off the bed and begins to roam

Boy tells her it will be alright, pretty soon there will be an end to her plight

She is outside now, screaming in pain, she is scared and feeling insane

A kindly neighbor from the room next door, peeps out to see what the yelling is for

He is assured by the mysterious man that taking her to the hospital is his plan

He loads her in the car and they peel away, her stomach undulating as though inside there's a fray

He pulls up to the hosptial while she shouts, gets her to the sidewalk then says_ I'm out_

His tail lights wave Bye-Bye in the dark, dark night, she collapses on the sidewalk with hurt and fright

Next some swinging doors she is being wheeled through, people are asking her when she's due

She is not expecting she lets them know, they say Q_uick! To the OR we must go!_

The baby is coming whether she admits it or not, they ready a scalpel and water that's hot

Before they can begin it's already too late, Loraine Daisy has become a victim of fate

They slice her open quick as they can, but the sight they view is more than they can stand

It's something so horrible we don't even see, since the doctor almost vomited that's good enough for me

The screen goes black and opening credits roll, we settle in for another dose of our favorite show

Phillip Broyles is having a meeting about his new team, Nina Sharp rips them apart at the seams

She poo-poos Walter and picks on Peter, and Olivia, well, she was sleeping with a traitor

Broyles listens to her shit but gives it right back, emerging cleanly from her verbal attack

He is quite happy with his choices, not knowing yet about Walter getting boisterous

Olivia is awake and burning the two fifteen oil, which is good because she gets a call from Broyles

He gruffly tells her there is an urgent case, so she packs up and heads to Peter and Walter's place

Peter was sleeping with his phone turned off, because he didn't want to be woken up he scoffs

He finds Walter in the closet instead of bed, Walter says Row, Row, Row Your Boat helps him rest his head

Upon arrival at Bromley Medical Center, Broyles praises Olivia's quickness on getting to their latest adventure

Peter and Broyles share an awkward introduction, Walter is amazed at the seat warmer's heat production

As a group they enter the hospital, and survey OldManBaby, on the floor in a sprawl

Walter has some ideas but a lab he needs, 'You already have one,' Broyles intercedes

Back at the lab Broyles fills in some gaps, says that all these crazy events are connected perhaps

He calls it "The Pattern," a name so subtle, even Peter's genius brain is temporarily befuddled

Olivia tries to set him straight, but basically what he already knows, she just reiterates

Astrid comes in with a clue, The Scarlet Red motel is a lead they should pursue

Olivia interrupts Walter's research, throwing his concentration into a lurch

When he gets confrontational, Peter steps in and stops the turmoil

Peter volunteers to go in Walter's place, he says he can gather evidence on the case

He and Olivia are off to the Scarlet Red, leaving Walter to cool his head

At the motel Jane Doe gets a name, although her mother would not have made the Spelling Hall of Fame

Peter says he's sorry for Walter's outburst, Olivia is too distracted to converse

She predicts sheets in the cabinet, when Peter finds them there, she gets upset

She leaves the room and Peter follows, she says she feels this killer she knows

As they leave Scarlet Red and drive away, Olivia shares gory details of the killer's previous prey

He went through their nose to get to their brain, and a piece of grey matter he would then obtain

Olivia fears there will be more lost lives, as this man, he killed in fives

As our heroes ruminate on this, the perp finds a new victim to put add to his list

Back at the Federal Building Charlie holds a meeting, in a large conference room with lots of seating

He discusses the funeral of John Scott, says judgment should be passed not

Olivia gestures to him from outside, Charlie adjourns the meeting and bids them goodbye

Olivia wants to open an old case file, and asks Charlie if he knew all the while

Charlie admits of her and John he was aware, but did nothing because Olivia's happiness was rare

She says she feels like everything was a sham, she should've figured John out before he went on the lam

She feels dirty from within, like only showering on the inside would clean her skin

Charlie comforts her with a touch on the shoulder, he will get her the files and send them over

In a warehouse in Stoughton Mass, the killer pretends he wants a piece of ass

He tells his newest find to look out the window, there's a bridge out there he thinks is magnifico

He approaches her from behind, they start to make out, bodies intertwined

Before things get too hot and heavy, he injects her in the neck with something deadly

Back at the lab Walter is milking Gene, this new case is tied to Walter's past it seems

He and Peter go on a mission, to find where Walter parked his car before his asylum admission

In a dusty storage shed they find it in one piece, along with files and severed hands, to say the least

Like father like son as the saying goes, and Ta-Da! from the dead the car arose

Peter and Walter pull up in the station wagon, Olivia studies the case because results are laggin'

'Third time's a charm,' Peter observes back at the lab, when Astrid meets again his dear old Dad

The gang looks through the newly found storage boxes, Walter tells them to look for pituitary, not poxes

A file is discovered, about a man named Penrose, Walter remembers him because of his razor burn woes

Penrose is now a professor at Boston College, Olivia calls Charlie to have him gather more knowledge

Back at the warehouse we find our bad guy, ready to cut into the woman that in front of him lies

At the college Peter and Olivia interview Penrose, 'A cup of tea?', he does propose

They tell him about Loraine and show him a photo, and question him about his research from long ago

He shared it with no one, he advises, and for Walter's time in St. Claire's he sympathizes

Although he mentions it may have been for the best, as the things in Walter's head should be suppressed

Olivia and Peter take their leave, convinced that Penrose is trying to deceive

Charlie calls to say he has found a body, 'Send it to the lab' Olivia tells her buddy

Back at the lab Walter examines the murdered girl, and a story about cultivating soldiers begins to unfurl

By adding growth hormones to fertilized eggs, in three years a baby would fast forward to 21 years of age

But the plan had a hitch that was involved, stopping the process of aging could not be resolved

He thinks the killer is stealing pituitary glands, and using their hormones to extend his life-span

Walter says the killer and Loraine had sexual relations, using synonyms and causing Peter exasperation

Then he detours for a quick birth-control lesson, advising Peter and Olivia on the effectiveness of condoms as contraception

There must have been an oopsie in the sack, which put Loraine on motherhood's fast track

Olivia is now discouraged and kind of crabby, even comfort from Peter doesn't make her happy

We are now gazing upon a new scene, we learn that Dr Penrose has a secret up his sleeve

He meets up with the killer, and refers to him as 'Son', and says he is aware of what he's done

The son, who is Christopher by name, says that lately he's been in more pain

His Dad assures him he will feel better soon, one more to go and his health will resume

Back at the lab Walter begins to hypothesize, perhaps the last image the victim saw is stuck in her eyes

Peter isn't sure, but listens to Walter's train of thought, then is off to interrupt the alone time Olivia sought

They have a moment that makes Polivia shippers squee, a touch, a smile, but then the mention of MD

The equipment they need is held under patent, and of course the owner would have to be Massive Dynamic

So now off to New York Olivia goes, and while waiting on couches Broyles keeps her on her toes

Asking about John and their last intimate encounter, 'Were you safe?' he asks, astounding her

Then Olivia's stomach begins to grow, moving back and forth, to and fro

Suddenly Olivia is jerked awake, her nightmare ended, luckily it was only fake

She meets with Nina who tries to get her to bond, but Olivia is too smart to be conned

Olivia tries to get info about John Scott, Nina doesn't divulge a whole lot

She talks of her sweaty hand, losing people and points of view from Olivia's coworking men

A guy arrives with Walter's special request, Nina is gone before Olivia can protest

In Walter's lab a gory sight is found, he is digging an eyeball from it's socket so round

He affixes it in the air and starts the show, the last images it saw on a screen does go

Meanwhile, in a bar across the city, Christopher finds another victim looking pretty

No easing into it because the next thing we see, the girl being prepped for removal of her pituitary

Back at the lab Peter and Walter do some bickering, but shelve it quickly when identifiable things start flickering

The gang deduces it down to a bridge, Astrid recognizes it as near where she used to live

They figure out on which block the murder ocurred, satellite images show a car at the time she was massacred

Peter and Olivia make for the door, there's no reason to wait anymore

At the warehouse Peter refuses to stay in the car, they enter together and don't have to look far

They find Penrose standing beside a woman on a table, Peter says she's alive - maybe even stable

A noise from elsewhere gives Olivia pause, she gives Peter a weapon and runs off to find the cause

Christopher manages to escape Olivia's reach, but she follows him out into the street

Penrose distracts Peter by messing with the IV bag, then he runs, making Peter mad

Although he gets off some shots, none of them connect, the woman starts to seize as though epileptic

Peter calls Walter for some help, Walter says without cocaine you'll have to do it yourself

Peter pieces together a home made defibrillator, outside Olivia is still tracking down the traitor

Apparently Olivia is about to get her shot, Christopher's run has come to a stop

Peter and Walter are still conversing on voltage, but Christopher's running again, his flight instinct engaged

Although now he has a slight limp, which might help Olivia keep him in her glimpse

Peter's first resuscitation attempt does not work, so he cranks the voltage with a jerk

This time the woman's heart starts to beat, Walter congratulates his son for his feat

Olivia has now caught up to Christopher outside, he tells her his father should've let him die

As the lighting changes and shadows fall away, we can see that Christopher's hair has turned gray

He's wrinkled now, with many liver spots, Olivia watches as he passes away in mid-thought

Since their case is close to through, a visit to Nina is on Olivia's To-Do

Nina feels Olivia out, trying to tantalize her with Massive Dynamic's clout

Olivia refuses when offered a job, No thanks, she's already up to her eyeballs in the macabre

Later, Broyles tells Olivia Penrose is still at large, but if they find him they will charge

Broyles and Olivia discuss Nina Sharp, Broyles says she is not completely in the dark

They share a small moment of lightness, when Olivia says Broyles should give her a raise for her success

Then, we are back at the laboratory, unreasonable search and seizure paperwork has Peter in a fury

He leaves the room after refusing to sign, Walter has no problem John Hancocking the dotted line

Walter makes some cryptic comments, leaving Olivia to wonder what it is he laments

That night, back at the hotel, Walter's restless brain will not quell

He thought he was speaking internally although he was not, and resumes counting out loud in the same spot

Peter finally lullabies Walter to sleep, by singing Row, Row, Row Your Boat slow and deep

The final scene leaves us with a bit of confusion, which is the usual Fringe conclusion

Three beds are in a room, it is white and quiet like a tomb

The people on the left and right are enclosed in a chamber, the middle one is not, so in the open he lingers

I'm not quite sure what this scene means, but this being Fringe we know it tells of something yet unforeseen

The End


End file.
